A Turning Point
by Morrigan97
Summary: One night can be the end of something great...or the beginning of something greater. Bechloe one-shot, set after PP2 with some minor spoilers for PP3


Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, all rights belong to Universal. Sadly

A/N: Set after PP2. This is my first fic, so don't be too harsh please. Any pointers and comments are very appreciated. Enjoy :)

* * *

''...And when I was finally getting close he came, pulled out and fell asleep on top of me. Can you imagine?!'' Chloe ended her impassioned storytelling with a wild flail of her hands.

''Yeah well, I would really rather not. Gross.'' Beca muttered darkly. She eyed her best friend who was already looking at her, all wide smiles and sparkling eyes, seemingly amused by her reaction. ''I'm not drunk enough for this conversation anyway. How did we even get on that topic?'' She took a sip of her wine, closing her eyes and resting her head on the edge of the bed behind her.

They have been sitting on the floor by their bed in their tiny Brooklyn apartment for over an hour now, drinking wine and talking about everything and nothing in particular. It has become their habit, every Friday evening they would spend together, sometimes going out, but mostly just staying in and relaxing after another tiring week. Amy would join them from time to time, but more often than not the Aussie was out for the night with one of her many boyfriends. Such was also the case tonight and Beca was kind of glad of that. Don't get her wrong, she loved Amy, but her blonde roommate was quite a handful. After particularly hard day at work, she really needed some peace and quite.

''Oh, don't be such a grumpy pants, Bec. We're bonding.''

Not that she would get much of the aforementioned in the presence of Chloe Beale. The redhead had seemingly endless supplies of energy and when in the mood, she could talk for hours on end. Which haven't really bothered Beca, she loved talking to Chloe or just listening to her animated chatter. It's just that, even after years of friendship, Beca still sometimes struggled to keep up with her.

''And you think telling each other about the worst hook-ups is going to help with that?'' Sarcasm and dry humour were usually the measures Beca resolved to in response to Chloe's more bold and unabashed statements.

''Oh, totes. We're best friends Beca, we have to know stuff like that.'' Chloe assured her confidently, giving the brunette another one of her trademark smiles.

Beca only hummed noncommittally and adjusted her position, stretching her legs in front of her. Chloe shuffled closer to her and rested her head on Beca's shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other's presence.

''You know, I've been wondering-'' Chloe spoke quietly after a few minutes ''-if sex with women is better than with men.''

Beca, having just taken a sip of her wine, almost did a spit take, coughing violently. That was **not** something she expected to hear. Then again, she really shouldn't be surprised anymore, it was Chloe after all. Beca doubted there was a topic her friend would be too ashamed to discuss. Even with strangers, after walking in their shower stalls stark naked. Beca blushed at the memory, hoping her coughing fit will cover it.

Lifting her head after the brunette started to choke, Chloe patted Beca's back gently with a concerned expression.

''You okay?'' She asked when Beca finally regained her breathing.

''Uh, I'm good.'' Beca let out, her voice a bit hoarse ''Just, warn a girl next time, yeah?''

''It's cute how you're still so easily startled by the smallest mention of sex.'' Chloe said with a fond and slightly amused expression, looking at Beca as one would at a small puppy. Beca gave her the patented Mitchell death glare, which didn't faze the redhead at all.

''I was not, it just, you surprised me and...'' Beca's awkward attempt of an excuse was interrupted by Chloe's chuckle, ''Shut up.'' She muttered, trying and failing to project an air of indignation. They both knew that she wasn't really offended. Quite the opposite actually, she had to bite her bottom lip in order not to let her smile show. She loved Chloe's laughter, even if it was at her own expense.

''So, as I was saying,'' Chloe began after her giggles subsided, ''I think a female lover would be more, I don't know, attentive? Like, of course, some guys can be great in bed too, but many of them care more about their own pleasure, especially during, like, casual hook-ups. And with a woman, it's all about making her feel good, even if it's only so she can then return the favour, right?'' Chloe looked up from where she was looking contemplatively at her glass to find Beca staring at her, eyes wide and face a little flushed.

''Um, I uh,'' Beca cleared her throat and tried again, ''I wouldn't know Chloe. I mean, maybe.''

''Well, there is a way to find out...'' Chloe leaned in closer, sending her a smoldering look from beneath hooded eyelids. Beca's heart skipped a few beats. Why were her hands suddenly so sweaty? ''What do you think, Becs?''

There wasn't much Beca was able to think right now. Except for how hot it was in the room and how Chloe's eyes were freakishly blue, staring at Beca with all their seductive power. And how soft Chloe's heart-shaped lips looked. And...right, so Beca should probably shake out of her stupor like, now.

''I **think** that you need a cold shower, lady.'' Her voice was surprisingly steady, she even managed to pull off a smirk. Beca congratulated herself inwardly.

''Oh, I'm just messing with you, Bec.'' Chloe's expression morphed instantly into a smug one.

And yeah, Beca knew that. But it didn't make it any easier to act as a normal human being when Chloe flirted with her so shamelessly.

''You just love making me all flustered.'' Beca muttered under her breath.

''Can't argue with that.'' Chloe planted a kiss on Beca's cheek. It definitely didn't help to diminish her blush. ''I do take great pleasure in making you squirm. But...'' Chloe lowered her voice, leaning in to whisper directly into Beca's ear, her breath tickling the sensitive lobe ''I can think of a few other things that would be even more...pleasurable.''

''Oh my god'' Beca squeaked, shutting her eyes in a desperate attempt to stop the mental images created by her friend's words. Chloe only laughed at her heartily. That woman will be the death of her.

''You know, that shower is actually quite a good idea.'' Chloe said after composing herself. Beca opened her eyes to look at her.

Which maybe wasn't a good move on her part, as the redhead stood up and started to strip. Just like that, in the middle of the room.

''Dude, what are you doing?!'' Beca managed to get out in a voice much higher than it usually was. Because, Chloe Beale was not walking around the apartment naked as often as one might think. In fact, it only happened a few times, shortly after they have moved in, nearly a year ago. After about a third time when Chloe casually took off her clothes before walking into the bathroom, Amy declared that 'if the ginger is allowed to do it, I am too', causing Beca to throw a fit, screaming herself hoarse about too much boob affecting her eyesight or something like that. She didn't actually remember the moment all that much, her brain having been too freaked out about the possibility it'd been presented with. Eventually though, after laughing themselves to tears and teasing the brunette mercilessly, Amy and Chloe decided to take pity on Beca, agreeing to change their clothes in the privacy of the bathroom.

That's why the sight of her best friend standing before her in a dark blue bra and matching panties startled Beca. And also stirred a myriad of other emotions, which the brunette hadn't dared to name for a long time.

''I'm not going to shower with my clothes on, am I?'' Chloe rolled her eyes playfully, turned around and moved towards the bathroom. Just before walking in she looked at Beca over her shoulder, ''You're free to join me.'' she winked at the younger girl and disappeared inside.

Beca was left staring at the now closed door, slightly breathless and more than a bit turned on. It took her years of denial, but she eventually figured out her feelings towards Chloe. Which were apparently less platonic than she'd originally thought. About half a year ago she'd finally admitted to herself than she was in love with her best friend. In fact, it was the deciding factor in her breakup with Jesse. Long distance was one thing, but waking up from a wet dream starring the redhead really made Beca think. While the dream could be explained by her hormones running wild, the fact that Chloe was the first thing she thought of in the morning and the last before she fell asleep, usually in her arms, and that her smile always made her feel all warm and tingly were not that easy to dismiss.

However, even though Beca had acknowledged her feelings, she was yet to act on them. She wasn't completely oblivious, she was aware that Chloe was most probably attracted to her, considering the redhead's constant flirtations. But the brunette was afraid that was all there was to it - attraction. And Beca didn't want to jeopardise their friendship by a love confession that could be unrequited.

With the way Chloe acted towards her though, it was increasingly harder for Beca to resist her. Especially tonight, with the opportunity the redhead had given her, she was tempted to take a chance. To find out how it is to have Chloe in her arms, to connect with her in the most intimate way, even if only for one night. She was aware that this moment could be a turning point in their relationship – it could either break it or turn it into something more. There was a lot at stake here and Beca wasn't sure what to do.

Her internal battle was interrupted by the object of her thoughts calling her from the bathroom.

''Becs! I forgot my conditioner, could you please hand it to me?''

''Sure!'' She shouted back, standing up and going to grab the bottle from Chloe's nightstand. It was still full, her friend probably bought a new one after she'd run out and forgot to put it on the shower shelf.

It was nothing unusual for Beca to walk into the bathroom when Chloe was taking a shower. Five years of friendship brought that kind of comfort, and as long as the redhead was staying on the other side of the curtain, Beca was safe.

''I've got it.'' She said, stopping in front of the material separating them.

''Great! Thanks.'' Chloe stuck out her hand expectantly. ''Beca?'' She voiced uncertainly when after a few seconds she still didn't receive the bottle.

Meanwhile, Beca was weighing her options. She could just give Chloe the conditioner and leave. Or she could take a risk and get what she wanted. She was apparently taking too long, as suddenly the curtain was being yanked open and she was met with a sight that made the decision for her.

Chloe Beale, standing before her in all her naked glory, droplets of water trickling down her toned body, a question in her eyes.

Beca stood frozen, mouth agape. Her brain felt sluggish, only a few stray thoughts fleeting through it. For instance, that Chloe looked like some freaking Greek goddess, the Aphrodite incarnate. And it was only when her gaze, after lazily sliding all over the nude form before her, had turned to Chloe's face, did Beca realise that she must have been intensely staring for quite some time, as Chloe was **blushing**. Which was a sight so rare that it had finally brought the brunette back to reality. Beca's first impulse was to apologise, because she really did not intend to leer at her friend like a creep, but then she noticed that Chloe's eyes were unusually dark, pupils blown with what could only be a desire. And it gave Beca the surge of confidence needed to do what she was about to. Namely, to hand Chloe the bottle of conditioner, which she automatically took, and start taking her clothes off.

''I thought I could actually take you up on your offer.'' Beca said whilst removing her top. Her voice was a little rough and she struggled to maintain eye contact, but she powered through. ''If it's still okay with you?''

Chloe only nodded shakily, moving to make room for the brunette. Beca quickly stripped and stepped into the shower, standing in front of the taller girl. She took the bottle from her hand.

''Turn around?'' She asked gently, to which the redhead complied. Beca moved close behind her, though leaving a small space between their bodies, and began carefully working the conditioner through silky red curls.

Chloe was a bit tense at the beginning, clearly still shocked at Beca's actions, but soon relaxed into her touch. Deft fingers moved through red hair, massaging and scraping her scalp, pulling a content sigh from the redhead. Encouraged by the so far positive reaction, Beca closed the remaining distance, pressing herself flush to Chloe's back. They both gasped at the sensation.

Not able to contain herself any longer, desperately needing to touch the gorgeous woman in her arms, Beca removed heir hands from Chloe's hair and put them on her hips, squeezing lightly and then running them slowly up to to the redheads ribs. A shiver run down Chloe's spine, and she tilted her head back and to the side, exposing her neck. And so the brunette didn't hesitate, pressing her lips to the soft skin and leaving small kisses, which quickly grew bolder at the breathy exhales coming from Chloe. Beca's hands started to wander, moving over flat, toned stomach, down towards smooth thighs and back again.

Beca was elated, lost in the sensations which to this moment she'd been only dreaming about. So lost, in fact, that she didn't even realise that her hands had reached Chloe's breasts until she heard the redhead's throaty moan. She marveled at the feeling of them in her hands for a moment, then squeezed the full flesh experimentally. The action ripped out another moan from the woman, echoed by Beca's own, and so she repeated it again and again. Her initial uncertainty was replaced by confidence, spurred on by Chloe's reactions. Her fingers found Chloe's erect nipples and she tugged at them gently.

''Beca...'' Chloe sighed her name, and before Beca knew what was was happening, the redhead turned in her arms and crashed their lips together.

The kiss was heavy from the very beginning and Beca found herself returning it eagerly. She'd been thinking about it for quite a long time now, playing it out in her mind in more or less innocent scenarios, but it still completely blew her away. She hadn't expected it to be **that** good, which, admittedly was probably pretty stupid of her. After all, Chloe did spend seven years making music with her mouth.

Chloe's lips were incredibly soft and she kissed with an easy confidence of someone who knew exactly what they were doing. Her tongue glided over Beca's, licking deep into her mouth, making Beca's brain melt. When they finally parted, both women were breathing heavily, looking into each other's eyes.

''Becs...'' Chloe cleared her throat, her voice raspy. ''Where is this all coming from? Not that I don't appreciate it, I just don't understand...''

Well, Beca couldn't blame her. It was kind of out of the blue. True, Chloe had invited her, but it was nothing new, she would do that sometimes, mostly to get a rise out of the younger woman. Beca would always just blush and ignore her, up until tonight.

''I just thought we could find an answer to your question.'' Beca tried to sound casual. ''If you still want to?''

Chloe stared at her for a second, seemingly confused.

''Oh!'' She exclaimed, catching on. ''Are you sure you want to though?''

''Chlo, we've just been making out, nude, in the shower.'' She said teasingly. ''Yes, I'm sure.'' She added nonetheless. Chloe had always been putting Beca's needs before her own and the brunette loved her for that. ''Uhm, maybe not here though.''

She took Chloe's hand and led her out of the shower. She wanted to make the most of this moment while it lasted so the risk of slipping on wet tiles was the last thing she needed right now. Bed was decidedly a better option.

The mood lightened for a moment while they were drying themselves with towels, making some teasing comments about showers being their 'thing', but it quickly shifted when they got to the bed. Chloe laid on the covers, propped up on her elbows, looking at Beca with one eyebrow raised, a coy smile on her face. Beca let herself admire the view for a few seconds. Chloe was easily the most beautiful woman she's ever met so it was hard not to stare at her. But, even though she had seen her naked before, this time she was actually allowed, even expected, to touch her. And so she did.

She crawled on top of Chloe and immediately went for a kiss to prevent herself from saying something awkward. Chloe seemed to appreciate it, sighing contentedly into her mouth. The feeling of their naked bodies pressed tightly together while their tongues battled for dominance was almost overwhelming. Beca briefly thought that it must be what heaven feels like, which would made her scowl at how queerballs it sounded even inside her own head if her mouth wasn't otherwise occupied.

They broke the kiss only when they absolutely had to and Beca, instantly missing the feel of Chloe under her lips, went to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to the ginger's neck. Her skin was warm and she smelled really good, a mix of fruity shampoo and something what Beca wasn't able to name, but what was inherently Chloe. Beca started to suck and gently bite at her pulse point, not able to resist leaving at least one hickey. Maybe it was immature of her, it's not like they were even together, but something about Chloe breathing heavily next to her ear, letting out small whimpers and moans, weaving her fingers through Beca's dark locks to press her even closer made Beca not care about such things. She will worry tomorrow, right now all she cared about was giving Chloe as much pleasure as she possibly could.

The redhead was apparently getting impatient, judging by the way her hips shifted, looking for friction. Their make out session in the shower must have made a number on her. On both of them, really. Beca ignored the throbbing between her own legs, trailing her left hand down Chloe's body. She stopped when she got to the tight abdominals, taking the time to look into her friend's eyes, silently asking for permission. What she saw there was pure, unadulterated lust. It must have distracted her, as she heard Chloe calling her name.

''Becs...'' Her voice was rough, lower than usual. Beca thought it'd never sounded more sexy. ''Please...'' Beca could hear a hint of desperation in her plea. She was not going to torture her any longer.

Beca moved her hand down the last remaining inches, running her fingers lightly through the redhead's folds. They both moaned at the sensation. Chloe was soaking wet, so Beca easily slipped two fingers into her opening. She set a slow pace, eyes trained on the older woman's face. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed and jaw slightly open. Her right hand was tangled in her hair, the left one running over Beca's back.

Beca was mesmerized, eyes drinking in the sight before her. She was startled from her near trance by the sudden arch of Chloe's back and slight tremors that run through her body. She hadn't even realised that Chloe was getting close until she pushed her over the edge. She blinked, surprised. It'd been only a few minutes.

''Please don't stop.'' Chloe was breathing heavily, staring at Beca with a hunger that apparently hadn't been diminished by her recent orgasm.

''Wasn't planning to.'' Was all Beca said before attaching her mouth to Chloe's breast, sucking at a hard nipple, at the same time moving her fingers in and out of the redhead.

''Fuck!'' The sound of Chloe cursing turned the brunette on even more, making her increase the pace. ''Beca...'' But Chloe moaning her name did even more damage to Beca. It made her wish to hear that sound everyday, for the rest of her life. And that was a dangerous thought.

Shaking it out of her head, Beca focused all her attention on the woman underneath her. She was currently nibbling at her other nipple, Chloe's hands digging into her shoulders, encouragements along with some profanities spilling from the redhead's mouth.

Knowing that the girl would need something more to reach her climax this time, Beca started to slide down her body, pressing a few open-mouthed kisses to Chloe's abs as she went. Having reached the apex of her thighs, she looked up to make eye contact with Chloe, simultaneously running her tongue around the woman's hard clit. Chloe's eyes rolled back into her skull at the action, her hands immediately going to Beca's head, pushing her closer to her centre. The moan she let out was the loudest so far, making Beca fleetingly think about their neighbours. The thought didn't stay long in her mind though, as she had much better things to occupy her. Namely, a gorgeous redhead squirming under her tongue, seemingly trying hard not to buckle too much into her face. Beca pressed her free hand into the redhead's hips, holding her in place while her tongue made tight circles around her clit, fingers pushing in and out tirelessly.

The sounds coming out from Chloe were becoming less and less coherent, indicating that she was getting close. Words were replaced by single syllables, then vowels, until all that remained were broken whimpers. Beca adding a third finger turned out to be the final straw, making Chloe crash over the edge with a high-pitched cry. Beca slowed her movements, helping Chloe come down from her high, until the redhead pushed her gently away, not being able to take anymore stimulation.

Beca somewhat reluctantly moved, taking her time to cover every inch of the soft skin on her way up with kisses. She left a few small hickeys on the girl's hips and stomach, then went to kiss each breast, collarbones, and a smooth column of her neck. Then, after Chloe's breathing evened out, she caught her lower lip in between hers, kissing her passionately for what could be the last time. Her tongue lazily roamed the redhead's mouth, making Chloe taste herself.

''Soo...'' Beca began after breaking the kiss and rolling off of Chloe, lying on her side next to her, propped up on one elbow. She could already feel insecurity seeping into her. ''How does that answer your question?''

''Huh?'' Chloe stared at Beca, the blissed out expression gracing her face up until this moment, now making way to an obviously confused one.

''Uhm, you know. This whole who's better in bed thing?'' Beca was fidgeting with her hands, looking everywhere but at her friend's face. She was anxiously awaiting an answer, at the same time wondering how she would be able to return to their easy friendship after what they had just done.

''Oh, that!'' Chloe giggled. ''You know you did great Bec, you were here.'' She finished with a wink. ''Besides, everyone knows it's not the matter of gender but a mix of skills, individual preferences, whether you have feelings for that person and so on.'' She added when Beca still hadn't met her eye. ''So the question wasn't really serious. Sure, I've been wondering how it is, but most of all I just wanted to see if you returned my...''

''Wait, what?!'' Beca interrupted Chloe's rambling, the words finally making her look at the redhead, wide-eyed.

''What?'' Chloe echoed her words, not knowing what to make out of the brunette's exclamation.

''What do you mean the question wasn't serious? Why then...wait,'' Beca hesitated, the last part of Chloe's sentence finally clicking in her brain,''You have feelings for me?'' She tried not to make it sound as pathetically desperate and hopeful as she felt, but failed.

''Do you seriously think I would just casually sleep if you if I didn't?!'' Chloe sat up suddenly, staring at the younger girl in disbelief. ''Beca, I've been in love with you for years now. I really thought it was obvious. All the Bellas know, I thought you knew too. I never made a move, because you were with Jesse, but then you broke up and I wasn't sure if you feel the same way, but I've caught you staring at me enough times to make me believe that maybe I stood a chance, that maybe you could see me as more that your best friend.'' Chloe's voice was high, her words coming out rushed and breathless, a hurt look on her face. ''And when you stepped in the shower with me and kissed me I thought that it meant...Gosh, did I completely misread the situation? Was it just sex to you?'' She asked, her voice cracking in the middle.

The tears started to well in Chloe's baby blue eyes. Beca felt like the biggest dickhead to ever walk the earth. She sat up quickly, taking Chloe's face in her hands tenderly.

''No, Chloe, no.'' Her words were rushed as she was desperate to reassure the woman. ''You didn't misread anything. God, I'm such an idiot!'' She groaned, shaking her head in frustration.

''Look at me please.'' She waited until the redhead met her gaze. ''I love you,Chlo. I probably have for quite some time now, but I only realised it about half a year ago. I was planning to tell you, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way, and I was afraid that it could ruin our friendship in case you didn't. And I could not bare to lose you Chlo.''

Chloe was looking at her intensely, processing everything she'd just heard. Suddenly, she slapped Beca's arm.

''Ow!'' The brunette yelped, rubbing the sore spot. ''What was that for?''

''For being an idiot and for scaring me.'' Chloe said, a smile growing on her face despite her words. She surged forward a moment later, pressing her lips to Beca's, kissing her tenderly. ''And that is to apologise.'' She added after pulling back. ''I should have known better that to expect you to get the real meaning behind my flirtations. For all your brilliance, you can be quite a dummy sometimes.'' She stated, pecking Beca's nose.

Beca pretended to be offended for half a second, but a broad smile growing on her face gave her away.

''Now, I believe we were in the middle of something.'' Chloe whispered mischievously. She pushed Beca to lie back and gracefully positioned herself on top of her. ''How about I show you what I've wanted to do to you since I first met you?'' She husked into the brunette's ear, making Beca shiver.

''Yes, please.'' Was all Beca was able to say before the soft, pink lips met hers and all coherent thoughts escaped her.

It was much later, after they'd finally exhausted themselves and were peacefully lying in each other's arms, only whispered 'I love you's' and sweet nothings breaking the silence, when Beca fully realised just how much her life was going to change. Looking at Chloe, blinking sleepily with a content smile on her face, nuzzling her neck affectionately, Beca knew it was going to be a good change.


End file.
